truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cudpug
Cudpug is an Administrator of The True Mirror. He is notable for his romantic relationship with Ranna, his overuse of sexual humour, and his long-standing friendship with Seraphim Swordmaster, as well as being a prominent member of the community and a veteran of all three sites that led up to the creation of The True Mirror. Before TTM Gametalk Cudpug first made a name for himself on Gametalk, during which time he was most active on its Tales and Fire Emblem boards. He established himself as a valuable source of knowledge for all the site's newcomers. During this time, he formed friendships with several noteworthy members, such as HalfMoon, Golden Emblem, and the Moderator of the Tales of Symphonia board, Novio. Although he was aware of Seraphim Swordmaster at this point, their famous friendship did not arise until later into Gametalk's life. At first they got along mostly due to their love of writing, in particular their own original stories and, in the case of Seraphim, particularly brutal parodies. However, it was not until Seraphim invited Cudpug to work on Tales of the Lost with him that their friendship truly began to develop. As well as proving himself to be a talented writer on Gametalk, Cudpug was also a source of much humour, his sense of which only became greater with time. He is noted for clinging fiercely to Gametalk, being one of the few who remained until it well and truly died. Serapug.Inc Seraphim and Cudpug planned out two fangames, Tales of the Lost and Tales of Light. Although neither one saw completion or progressed much past the concept stage, plot elements and ideas are being recycled and reused to this day and the two make many nods to their earlier work in their present writings. Nevertheless, their teamwork was near-perfect, with both Cudpug and Seraphim working effectively as a duo. Seraphim has stated that it was only thanks to Cudpug's help and assistance that he was able to learn proper story structure. Although their own individual commitments have prevented them from working together as much as they used to, with Seraphim focusing more on game development and Cudpug concentrating on Role-Plays, the camaraderie between them hasn't wavered in the slightest. After the fall of Gametalk, his web appearances were mostly limited to MSN until, at Seraphim's request, he joined Fire Emblem Online. FEO and Tellius Reborn Despite not appearing on FEO until later into the site's life, his many appearances in the Fire Emblem Online Comics meant that when he did finally join up, everyone knew who he was. It was during this time that his trademark hyper-sexual humour began to develop, something that he still frequently employs to this day. Despite his insistence that he was rude and lecherous, Cudpug was a very likable and sociable member who, thanks to his experiences on Gametalk, was all too familiar with the fine art of ridiculing authority figures, in this instance, Mr. C. It was during his time on FEO that Cudpug first met his girlfriend, Ranna, and the two have been together for over two years now. A running gag among forum members in TTM's beginning was that Ranna was responsible for "mellowing out" Cudpug's until-recently "perverted" behaviour, although this is open to debate given their recent posts. Cudpug also joined the community of Tellius Reborn. His love of Role-Plays arguably began here, as he participated in several until the site's downfall. The first to be alerted to Ranna's call for a replacement site, Cudpug gathered Seraphim and moonlitewriter to help form the original Administrator Staff. TTM Contributions One of Cudpug's greatest strengths is his versatility. As a writer, gamer, organiser and role-player, Cudpug has plenty of experience in many of the areas that TTM caters for. As such, he is one of the forum's most active participants, and will always do what he can to raise attention to new topics and encourage the development of member projects whenever they arise. A big fan of music, Cudpug is always happy to recommend songs and bands to newcomers. Cudpug is a powerful contributor to Roleplays on TTM. He created much of the story of The Scars of Time with Ranna, and is the key behind most of the core narratives of the Roleplays. The Successor; Regression and others have been engineered by Cudpug, and with Ranna's expert contributions, the two have created many varied worlds and stories. Cudpug holds his involvement in the Roleplays to great respect. An Administrator just as sociable as his girlfriend, Cudpug is similarly determined to increase the userbase of TTM. Cudpug's primary responsibility is talking and integrating with the members, and Cudpug is good friends with many of the members outside of the forum and within. He as well as the organisation of competitions, of which he is the primary judge and, apparently, the one responsible for the creation of the various contests. Similarly, he is also a judge for many creative contests, such as the recent poetry contest. Cudpug is most proud of his reviews, which he writes often on a variety of themes including games and music. He is also an instrumental part of the Role-Playing Organisation, working alongside Ranna to encourage the creation and development of new and exciting Role-Plays. In addition, he has made several contributions to the True Mirror Podcasts and has also played a part in attempting to create a forum mascot, such as lending his vocal talents to the infamous Gwegor Lion. Beyond TTM Cudpug's Youtube Channel features reviews and promotional videos for The True Mirror, including a series of videos centred around Choji Warrior for comedic purposes. It was also used to host the sixth competition in Competition Central. He has also made an appearance in 8-bit Theatre Chaos as an Elfland Guard, and it is rumoured that he may make another appearance later in the series. As well as being involved in voice-acting himself, he is also the instigator and overseer of all the voice actors for Tales of the Ocean, and frequently makes note of his wish to begin recording as soon as possible.